Insanity
by ammatilechristian
Summary: "Oh hi!" Eren sat himself upright and started to giggle while shaking the blurriness of the fall off him. "I heard my name and I came running." The boy looked straight at Levi, Petra was right, his eyes…something was wrong. (rated M for dark material nothing too bad though)
1. Chapter 1

Insanity

June 17th was the day Eren felt something break inside him. He was sitting chained up in the basement when 'snap' he heard it, he felt it, and he knew he was gone. He held a pen in his hand and if anyone was watching they would've seen him write something on a stray piece of paper.

Levi was doing paperwork at his desk when he heard it; a female's scream bloody murder. And then all was quiet again, no awful crunch, or sound of a giant foot crushing castle pieces, no, just silence.

So he rushed to see the cause, maybe someone had slipped and scared them shitty, or someone had a nightmare. But his thoughts were interrupted by a violently shaking Petra who was covering her face with her hands. "Petra, what happened?" She looked up at him and tears began streaming down her face, "I-I could have sworn…" "Petra answer me, calm down"

She looked at him "It was Eren, he was standing right here, I was sent to give you paperwork and he was standing leaning against that wall mumbling about something, when I greeted him he looked at me with his eyes, his eyes…"

Petra began to shake again as she tried to pick up the scattered papers. Levi stopped her. "What about his eyes?" she gulped, "I don't know but- It scared me, the look, he wasn't Eren anymore, I don't know what happened but now that I think of it he still had the cuffs on his wrists, they were bleeding, and the chains looked as if someone had ripped them apart. He knew he had made me afraid and he smiled at me, and vanished."

"He couldn't have vanished Petra," Levi was confused, his brat was probably playing tricks on people, wait his brat? " Um maybe I wasn't paying attention but one minute he was here and the next he wasn't all I know is that I was terrified."

And that's when the subject of their conversation had fallen seemingly from the ceiling headfirst onto the floor. CRASH! "Oh hi!" Eren sat himself upright and started to giggle while shaking the blurriness of the fall off him. "I heard my name and I came running." The boy looked straight at Levi, Petra was right, his eyes…something was wrong.

The green orbs were smaller and dilated, as if he was daydreaming, though they were terrifying the creepy grin Eren was showing sent shivers down the corporal's spine.

"Eren how did you get out of the dungeon?"

**Dundundun! This story was inspired by an MMD music video of Eren Levi Hange and some other guy, yeah lots of dancing and weird fabric and Eren had a blindfold on and was chained to a pole. Anyway R&R I know these arnt that popular but I decided to write it anyway**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody actually read it? I was all like :o! Anyways thanks for reading!**

"Eren, how did you get out of the dungeon?" Eren noticed Levi eyeing the cuffs around his bloody wrists. "Oh these things?" he laughed again, Levi assumed an inside joke with himself. "It was easy!" Eren ran circles around Petra making her screech and curl herself in a ball, the boy cackled and poked her making the poor girl squeak again. "That doesn't answer my question, Eren. I will ask again, how did you get out of the dungeon?" Levi tapped his foot and Eren looked up at him through his bangs, (for the boy had to crouch when pestering the poor Petra who was still curled up on the ground.) "Alright, alright! Don't tie your underwear in a knot!" Levi growled, Eren giggled again before taking a breath. "I ripped them apart! Oh yeah! Girly, girly wake up, I have something to tell you!"

Petra looked up at Eren's grinning face, "um, what?" she squeaked, Eren tilted his head slightly to the right; "you might want to start running!"With that Petra barely rolled out of the way before Eren threw a knife seemingly out of nowhere at the ground. "Shitty brat! What's gotten into you?!" Petra was shivering as she stood up and started to run down the hall, Levi stopped Eren in his path to follow her, what he saw startled him, Eren's previously grinning face was now void of all emotion and was staring darkly at the path where Petra had fled. "I got bored of her just sitting there, and decided that a chase was what I needed to keep myself entertained! Don't worry a cat doesn't play with his pray for too long before ending its misery"

**Oops it turned dark all the sudden didn't it? Well it is a story about insanity! Well I was also listening to SMF Hahaha while writing this so I might've overdid the giggling part, ( and I might've hit my head a few times bobbing it to the beat)Well R&R not all my stories are dark though most are humorous or clouded with mystery or both! Well then my lovelies see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, I watch way too much black butler. And I laughed way too hard when he said "oh no, I am merely one hell of a deer." Yup. Well then, my random comment out of the way, read on!**

Eren started to run after the poor girl but Levi tripped him and the boy ended up hitting his face on the floor. "Why would you do that?" an annoyed Eren glared at Levi while rubbing his nose. "Listen brat," Levi said and grabbed the front of Eren's shirt. "I don't know what you're trying to do here but I won't put up with it. You might get away with messing with people with your little friends but not here. Now I suggest you calm the fuck down before you get yourself killed." Levi finished with an angry grunt, and glared back at the boy, whose eyes changed for a second, back to innocent green, but then immediately went back to dilated as if it had never changed at all.

"Well aren't you the prude?" Eren looked Levi in the eye and giggled, dodging a swinging punch from the man. "I was just having a little fun; you people don't get out much now, do you?" he caught a deadly kick from the corporal and laughed again. "Oh right, you can't or you'll get eaten!" Suddenly Hanji came skipping down the halls, "Eren, Levi! I heard what happened with Petra! Can I have a look at you, Eren?" Eren looked at Hanji and got punched in the stomach; he coughed up some blood but was nowhere near passing out, which the reason behind the punch was so he would. "Oi, Hanji I think he hit his head or something he's acting a little strange." Levi said swinging another punch at Eren which was dodged this time. Honestly suddenly the brat could dodge his punches? Or could he all along and for some reason never did? "A little strange? Levi, he scared the living death out of Petra, and I think the reason he hit his head was because of your dream to get the ceilings clean. You should be a little easier on the poor boy." Hanji laughed, and grabbed the flailing boy from behind, she hit his head and the brunette finally passed out. And they both carried the limp boy to Hanji's lab.

**My computer keeps telling me that the name Eren isn't a real word. Like seriously, I can understand not thinking Hanji is a real word but then again, it accepted the name Levi without me having to put it in the dictionary. Whatever, I don't like all the cussing Levi does but sometimes his sentences don't sound right without one or two of them. Alright I wont waste your time with any more complaining, so until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooo sorry! Some of you have asked that I tell you the name of the video I mentioned in the first chapter but I just CANNOT remember how much I try. I even tried looking up a couple of things on YouTube, but to no prevail. So sorry again! But I have presented you all with another chapter to atone for my forgetfulness! Please forgive me 0!**

Eren was strapped to a table as Hanji giddily pranced around him sticking needles in him, shining flashlights in his eyes, and sticking tubes in places we need not discuss (for obvious reasons, it IS Hanji were talking about.) and she came somewhat to a conclusion. "I have concluded that Eren has gone insane! Not like me, insane, but genuinely, personality changing insane." Levi looked up from what looked like a scrap of paper he was examining in his hand.

And stepped over to the passed out Eren on the table. "No duh, shitty glasses, but HOW?" Hanji grabbed her clipboard (I assume she has a clipboard. I mean I would.) And wrote something down. "I don't understand how he could actually lose his senses, his titan healing abilities should guarantee his saneness no matter the injury, so only stress, sleep deprivation, or yeah, there are many types of stress.

'He is rendered as a monster and people avoid him, and if he slips up you're the first person to beat him up. Who wouldn't crack? I mean he's only fifteen." She finished with a flourish of her pen and Levi contemplated her words. She was right, as she usually is.

"nng." Was a sound heard from the body occupying the table a few steps away from the duo, and they both rushed over to Eren. And if anybody was watching (which they weren't,) that same piece of paper fell from Levi's hand, forgotten in Eren's sudden wake. It read:

'I know what happened, if I try to hurt anyone , kill me.'

**Yup,yup, nope. I would be qualified as an insane person the way I just giggle randomly, but that's probably because I was thinking of how L ( from Death Note) was copying the Misa misa commercial with a banana peel. But I don't explain that to anyone of course by the way I love this song type it in its : watch?v=KZSAgDbojyg&feature=player_detailpage and if that's too tiring than type in misas song. It's called misas song English with lyrics. IT DOESN'T REALLY HAVE LYRICS. Meh. -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm like holy what!? Fan fiction freaking timed out on me and I got scared. Wah!? I got terrified and I finally got a break to, and got to read and it freaking timed out on me. You feel me!?Graah. #leh ominegurd what was I thinking!? "I know what happened; if I hurt anybody kill me."!? That is such horrible writing I'm in agony, I'm so sorry! Stupid letter.**

Eren woke up and immediately started to frantically pull at the chains his wrists were in. "Eren! You're awake! I was just about to cut you open too." Hanji yelled and Eren flinched then looked around his eyes sweeping the entire room frantically, looking for something. The teens eyes swept briefly over Hanji, and landed on Levi Eren smirked. "Ah, so that's where I am I thought I was in that cage again. Levi, didn't you ask how I got out of those chains? I can show you, would you like to see?" Eren giggled to himself, honestly all that girly giggling was getting really annoying, to Levi anyways, Hanji just laughed along with him. "That's corporal to you brat." Levi spat glaring at the boy, "Ah, how rude and I was about to answer your question too. Whether you wish to see or not I'm getting out of here so watch if you like." Eren's eyes immediately changed from green to yellow as he started to struggle against the chains and his wrist wounds were re-opened and blood flowed on the floor. ***Splat* *slosh***

**And once again I write a short chapter meh I just never have too much time 'n stuff.( excuses excuses) in the next chapter I'm going to put a song in it and if you wish to know message me because at the moment I can't think of it but I have a way of remembering stuff. Yeah stuff.**


End file.
